Marriage
"I want to know what love is." '--Woody Harold, 1013 AE' General Overview Marriage traditions vary by cultures around the world. Different races have different ways of finding others to share intimacy with, and different nations each take different approaches to those traditions. Typically dorii are polygamist having a vast circle of individuals they bind themselves to. Sunserii take legally binding monogamous oaths to one another. The Milserii cultures differ the most, but the common theme among them is that love is an adventure. Dorii Rion - Dalyith (Bloom Circle) An Alildorii binds themselves by oath to a group of five to ten Brendorii. The Alildorii is the matriarch or patriarch of that circle. Often times the Alildorii will pick one or two members of teir circle to share true intimacy with, and the other members of a circle are selected for the skills they provide or politically motivated purposes. Serii are not permitted access to the cities south of Riofir in Rion, however--albeit rare--serii that are selected to join a marriage circle are permitted to travel the elvish continent. Alyan - Arranged The Brendorii of Alyan are selected by the council of Eternal Wardens to join predetermined Dalyiths. Those who do not accept the circle they are selected for are allowed to deny the proposal. They must then remain celibate until they are select by another Alildorii to join their circle. Sunserii Ardorserii - Oathblade Premarital intimacy is not frowned upon. Sex and bedding another serii is okay, but are never emotionally binding. To begin courtship an Ardorian woman present the man or woman of her choice with a hand crafted blade named after a guiding star. The receiver then takes the blade to a temple to swear an oath to it and have a witness. During that period its customary the receiver use the blade on a hunt or a battle before being allowed to properly court the woman. A woman wearing an oathblade on her left hip symbolizes she is seeking a suitor. A person wearing an oathblade on their right symbolizes they are bound to another. Alilnegi - Oath of Blooming Typically, men craft intricate charms such as a metal flower or a trinket and present it to their suitor. After the suitor accepts they have a ceremony honored by the Sunyith. Life is is highly respected in Alilnegi culture, and that reflects on their marriage customs. While women do hold many more positions of power and freedom of choice in Alilnegi, relationships that have the chance to propagate life are coveted more than a relationship that will not produce offspring. Heimsdale - Oathsworn Heimsdale marriage is largely unregulated for the lower classes and they fall in love and mate freely. However, the nobility and solserii of the country have to apply for licenses from the state and military. After which, if their marriage is approved, they take an oath in one of the Sunyith temples around the country and the wedding is officiated by a ranking military member. Milserii Red Axe - Nehilori The people of Red Axe believe in a concept called Nehilori, which means every spirit has a true love in Ilderon. The two spirits are placed in the world and call to each other. Responding to the inner wanderlust that is within every milserii is responding to the call of Nehilori. Milserii are often strive to push themselves into new lands, positions of power, or to become well known to find their true love. Marriage is not officially regulated by the various governments of Red Axe because of the constant chaos of the region. Morsia - Nehil Oaths Morsia believes in the concept of Nehilori, however, they don't believe in a single soulmate, but instead that many like minded souls are placed in the same area. Once courtship begins between two Morsians, they are officially wed together in a ceremony in front of a provincial lord's knight. The marriage is then reported to the current Hold Lord. Lowlakes - Mistwoven Citizens of Lowlakes fall in love and court freely. When they wish to wed and swear vows to each other they travel to the Jarideth Monastery. There the augurs of the Mist Yandar grant the couple a vision of a hunt or trial they must undergo. If they return successful, the couple is considered wed and mistwoven. North Hold - Mythwoven Marriage inside of North Hold is incredibly rare. The people do fall in love and mate with each other, but the Ascetar only recognizes official weddings between figures larger than life. The Wind Augurs see visions of a woman amassing a legion of mythical dragons. In 780 AE the Ascetar of North Hold claimed anyone who killed one of the fabled beast would be allowed to wed without mandate from the gods. Undar - Arranged Oaths Because of Undar's new ruler under the strict leadership of Ascetar Berina Girius, marriages are handled much like Alyan. Citizens are selected and chosen to marry other citizens. Marriage bonds are decided on what couples would produce the best possible results of Undar's future, and Berina's political motives. Tierii Darken Vale - Oath of Blades Many of the Tierii that make up the Darken Vale were once citizens of Ardorserii or draw lineage back to the old traditions of Seadale. The Vampire Empress implemented the Oath of Blade as the official marriage tradition of the Darken Vale. The oath follows the Oathblade tradition without the need of a feat of strength or hunt to make the marriage official. Instead the Oath is sworn to the Elizabeth the Redeemed swearing loyalty to the Darken Vale and the oath taker's mate.